It's Not Fair
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Gwen and Max try to rescue Ben from a vengeful Sublimino at a fair.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Gwen walked by a booth at a fair until she paused. A grin formed on her face as soon as she saw a stuffed cat. ''What a cute cat!'' she exclaimed.  
She began to glance over her shoulder. Gwen observed Ben eating a fried Oreo cookie and standing near Max. She saw Max's frown.

''Don't go far, Gwen. There are quite a few crowds at the fair today,'' Max said.

''You do not have to tell me twice, Grandpa,'' Gwen said with a frown. She focused on Ben. ''I am not so sure about my cousin.''

Ben scowled at Gwen. He finished eating the fried Oreo cookie. ''I won't go far!'' he snapped.

Gwen raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

''I'll be with you,'' Ben said to Gwen and Max. He saw a clown head trash can lid. He gasped as he concentrated on the clown's large mouth and eyes.  
Ben stepped back. His eyes were wide. He shrieked and ran.

Gwen and Max stared with wide eyes at the same time.

''I guess Ben forgot about what you just said, Grandpa,'' Gwen said.

''Let's follow Ben before he disappears in a crowd, Gwen,'' Max said.

Gwen nodded until she ran with Max. She paused as soon as she viewed a familiar enemy walking by a vendor. She recognized a scar on the man's face before she gasped. ''Sublimino?!''


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen ran to Max. ''Grandpa!'' she exclaimed. She paused by Max before the latter turned his head.

Max frowned another time as soon as he noticed Gwen's wide eyes. ''What is it, Gwen?'' he wished to know.

''I observed Sublimino walking by a vendor a few seconds ago, Grandpa,'' Gwen said.

Max tilted his head in confusion. ''Sublimino?'' he muttered under his breath.

Gwen nodded. ''Sublimino is a hypnotist. He happens to be one of Ben's enemies,'' she said.

Max's eyes became bigger during another frown. ''We have to find Ben before Sublimino locates him,'' he said. He ran until Gwen followed him.

''Ben can transform into aliens, Grandpa. He will be able to defeat Sublimino after he turns into one alien,'' Gwen said.

''Not if Sublimino hypnotizes Ben first,'' Max said.

Gwen's eyes widened again. ''BEN?'' she shouted during the search.

''BEN?'' Max yelled. He and Gwen saw a large crowd near a stage.

The relatives ceased running. They scanned the crowd for Ben. They were unable to find him.

Gwen gasped another time as soon as Sublimino appeared onstage.


	3. Chapter 3

''Greetings, everyone. I am Sublimino. The Master of Hypnosis. I will be more than happy to hypnotize a few volunteers,'' Sublimino said with a grin.  
He viewed the crowd by the stage. He frowned when there weren't any volunteers.

Sublimino gasped the minute he observed Ben wandering near the stage. His eyes were on his enemy while the latter approached him onstage.  
He glanced at the crowd for a few moments. He viewed Max and Gwen gasping at the sight of Ben.

Ben's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back. ''Sublimino?! What are you doing here?'' he wished to know.

Sublimino proceeded to frown another time. He reached into his long coat. He removed a pocket watch from it.  
''Focus on the pocket watch,'' Sublimino said to Ben. The watch began to move back and forth. ''You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy.''  
Sublimino grinned again after Ben closed his eyes.

It was time for sweet revenge.

''You are in my power,'' Sublimino said to Ben. He approached him at a snail's pace. ''When you open your eyes, you will view every person as a clown,''  
he said.

Ben opened his eyes before he saw the crowd. His eyes widened in horror while he gasped. He viewed false red smiles, white faces, etc. After shrieking, Ben ran from Sublimino. He stopped running as soon as Gwen and Max approached him. He took a few steps back.

''Why were you with Sublimino, Ben?'' Gwen wished to know while she frowned at him.

Ben began to shake his head in disbelief. He saw his relatives' red mouths and colorful outfits. ''Gwen? Grandpa?'' he muttered under his breath.  
Ben glanced over his shoulder. The people by the stage were currently gone. *At least those clowns aren't here* he thought.

Max glanced at Sublimino as the latter stood onstage. He saw a cruel grin on Sublimino's face. Glowering, he ran to the hypnotist until the latter gasped. ''Snap Ben out of the trance!'' he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sublimino frowned at Max. ''Why should I snap the brat out of the trance?'' he wished to know.

Max's eyes narrowed while he continued to glower. ''The brat is my grandson!'' he snapped.

''Bring the brat...'' Sublimino began until he saw Max's scowl again. The frown on the hypnotist's face remained. ''Bring your grandson to me,'' he said to Max. He viewed Gwen touching Ben's shoulders and pushing him to the stage.

Ben shrieked again as he glanced at Gwen. ''Creepy clown! Creepy clown! Creepy clown!'' he exclaimed. He faced Sublimino while the villain held the pocket watch.

''Concentrate on the watch,'' Sublimino said to Ben while he moved the pocket watch back and forth another time.

Ben focused on the watch again.

''You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy!'' Sublimino repeated. He observed Ben shutting his eyes again. ''You are in my power,'' he said to him.  
Sublimino walked up to Ben another time. ''When you open your eyes, you will not view every person as a clown. You will see regular people,'' he said.

Ben proceeded to open his eyes at a snail's pace. He viewed Max standing by Gwen. ''Grandpa? Gwen?'' he muttered. Ben noticed Sublimino prior to a gasp.

Gwen approached Sublimino while she glowered at him. ''Why are you at the fair, Sublimino?'' she inquired.

Sublimino scowled. ''Why should I answer you?'' he asked.

Gwen smiled before she took the pocket watch.

Sublimino gasped. ''Give that back!'' he exclaimed as he scowled another time. He stretched his arm.

''Not until you reveal why you are at the fair. Lie and I will drop the watch,'' Gwen said to Sublimino.

The villain glowered again. ''I just got out of prison. I found the fair and decided to hypnotize people. I also wished to get even with Ben for defeating me earlier,'' he said.

''Anything else?'' Gwen asked.

''I viewed Ben fleeing from a clown head trash can lid. That was when I decided to frighten him. My original plan was to hypnotize him into sleeping for eternity. There were too many people by the stage,'' Sublimino said.

Gwen released the watch.

Sublimino gasped after the pocket watch contacted the stage and broke. He glowered at Gwen another time. ''I never lied!'' he said to her.

Gwen smiled. ''At least you won't use the pocket watch to hypnotize others any longer,'' she said.

Sublimino trembled with rage. He was eventually arrested.

''Sublimino won't bother us for a long time,'' Max said during a sudden smile. He and his relatives walked off the stage.

''At least there aren't any clowns at the fair,'' Ben said to Gwen and Max. He saw another clown head trash can lid. He shrieked before he ran again.

The End


End file.
